


12 Days of Eruri

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mainly Eruri, Modern AU, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, with minor mobuhan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: These are Twelve days of Christmas themed Eruri as their relationship grows and develops through the holiday season.





	1. Alone on Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've been wanting to write this forever so here it goes.

 

A man behind the counter glanced up at what had to be the familiar hum of the automated door opening. Erwin Smith hustled inside buddle up tightly in a thick winter coat and scarf to shield him from the blizzarding snow. The doors hummed close again after a heavy gust of frozen air blew its way inside. Erwin let out a shiver. He stomped in place shaking of a solid layer of snow onto the mat.

It was nearly eleven at night on Christmas Eve, and this coffee shop was the only thing still open in town.

As Erwin adjusted his winter attire, he took note of the store. Classical music played in the background causing Erwin to raise a brow. Since Thanksgiving, nearly every store played Christmas music. Yet a calming violin and piano melody filled the air.

It was different, refreshing even.

Looking up, there was only one person manning the register. Judging by the store's near silence, he was the only one working tonight. The man behind the counter watched him. _Silently_. He offered no tedious greetings like ‘how’s it going?’ or ‘how are you tonight?”. There were only steel blue eyes and the faded sound of violins playing.

As Erwin approached the counter, he saw the man tuck away a cloth he’d most likely been wiping up with. Erwin fished a wallet out of his pocket.

 “Evening.” Erwin grumbled.

“What can I get you?” he said flatly. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Like Erwin had interrupted something important. But Erwin choose to ignore it.

“Vanilla Frappuccino with whipped cream.” Erwin said handing him cash.

The man mumbled the cost while taking the money from Erwin and asked him to wait. The dialogue was clearly rehearsed. As he deposited the money in the register, Erwin peeked at his nametag. ‘Levi’ was written out in elegant cursive.

There was a tired ache stabbing in his back. Erwin rubbed at his tired eyes. Peering back behind the counter, Levi was flowing around the machines, elegantly preparing his drink at an impressive speed. The energy this man had at such a time was almost baffling. Before he knew it. Levi turned and handed him his drink.

Erwin muttered an empty ‘thank you’, grabbed his drip, and made to leave. The wind outside howled against the building.

He was almost to the door when the lights began to flicker. Both men looked to the ceiling, watching as the store lights faded out completely leaving them in near darkness. Turning their gaze beyond the windows, the orange streetlights faded as well like dying embers. With a stunned blink, Erwin reached out and grabbed the handle. The door protested to with loud clanking. 

“It’s locked.” Erwin stated.

“It’s electric.” Levi answered from the counter.

Erwin practically gaped at his luck. He had been having one of the worse Christmas Eve’s of his life and fate seemed to enjoy making it worse.

 “Damnit.” Erwin groaned.

Out of frustration, Erwin kicked at the wall much harder than he intended. He ended up knocking over a Christmas display lined with teas and coffees.

“HEY!” Levi warned.

Embarrassment settled in the pit of Erwin’s stomach. He was being childish. He knew that. Now a bit deflated, Erwin turned back to apologize just in time to see Levi round his way from behind the counter and hop down. As he approached, Erwin realized that Levi was much shorter than he initially thought and that the area behind the counter was elevated.

His heart skipped a beat.

Levi was at least a foot shorter than him. His tiny frame would make most people seem meek, but the way he marched over to survey the damages with a firm gaze and solid shoulders made up for it.

“Help me with this.” Levi muttered when reaching the display.

Erwin nodded silently setting down his cup. The display stand was put upright again.

They tidied up in silence until Levi walked off to grab a broom. A couple of the tea bags were torn open in the fall, littering the ground with speckles of brown and green herbs. Erwin stood by awkwardly feeling bad as Levi swept up the mess he had caused. Looking around, Erwin noted that, luckily, they weren’t in complete darkness. There was a bit of lighting, however it was incredibly dim. The radio Erwin had heard when he came in was also still playing. Meaning the store had to be running off an emergency generator.

Levi finished quickly and turned back to Erwin pulling him from his thoughts.

“Hey, relax. We just need to sit tight until the power comes back.”

Erwin let out a huff feeling his shoulders relax. He must have been standing ridged.

“Don’t like being confined?” Levi asked.

“No. I just had somewhere I was supposed to be. Not that it matters now though.” Erwin sighed.

Levi watched him for a moment as they stood in silence.

“Have you eaten?”

“What?” Erwin asked a little perplexed by the question.

“Food, dummy. Have you eaten it?”

“No. I just got of work a while ago.”

“Hmm.” Levi hummed.

Levi made his way back over to the counter and pulled an entire tray of pastries from the display case.

“Might as well use all this Christmas shit.” Levi muttered.

While balancing the tray, he turned to another display. His figures skimmed along a shelf of merchandise settling atop a candle jar. Pulling it from the shelf, Levi eyed the label and then held it up for Erwin.

“Hope you like Cinnamon spice. Come on.”

Levi led them over to a table and placed the tray in the center. A chair screeched in protest as Erwin pulled it out earning him an annoyed glare from Levi. Awkwardly, Erwin took a seat. Levi lit the candle creating a dim orange glow between them. The candle was clearly meant more for scent than lighting, but it did make things a little brighter. Levi slide into a seat across from Erwin and grabbed a lemon cake from the tray. Erwin couldn’t help but be hyperaware of the fact he was probably sitting a little to formally.

 “Won’t you get in trouble with the manager?” Erwin asked.

“I am the manager.”

“Really.” Erwin said a little surprised.

“What? I can’t be a manager?” His eyes became more defensive.

“No, No. You can. I just thought managers usually get Christmas off.”

Levi shrugged. “Perhaps.” He gestured to the food. “It’ll get donated or thrown out, so we might as well.”

There was a loud beep behind the counter. Levi ran off only to return moments later with a cup of tea in his hands. Well, his fingers. Levi was carefully holding his cup from the top. Erwin blinked at the odd way the smaller man was holding his drink.

“I was already getting ready for my break before you came in.” Levi explained as he pulled out a coaster to set his drink and took a seat.

“What’s your name?” Levi asked.

“Erwin Smith.” He said grabbing a muffin. “and you are?”

Levi looked at Erwin skeptically. “I’m wearing a nametag.”

“True. But, isn’t it strange when someone calls you by your name without being introduced first?”

Levi watched him for a moment. It was similar to the look he gave when Erwin first walked in. Like he was trying to figure him out. “Levi.” He finally said.

“Levi” Erwin repeated in a voice probably a little too soft.

They sat together, eating their food in silence. A silence that, after a few minutes, Levi decided to break.

“Your name’s weird.” Levi said biting into his lemon cake.

Erwin raised a brow. “How so?”

He wondered if Levi been thinking about that for the past couple minutes.

“It’s an old man’s name.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Okay, how many people have you met with that name?”

Erwin’s mouth gaped open. “It’s uncommon, but that doesn’t mean it’s an ‘old man’ name.  How many ‘Levi’s have you met?”

“That’s different. My name’s religious. It’s not ‘Peter’ or ‘John’, but it’s definitely more common than ‘Erwin’.”

Erwin was at a loss for words, so he opted to remain silent. Anything he could say would be met with Levi’s snark anyway. After a minute, Erwin eyed the pastry tray in front of him. It wasn’t much of a Christmas dinner, but he couldn’t deny how hungry he was.  So, he grabbed another muffin and started eating.

“You probably wouldn’t seem so old if you weren’t so stressed.” Levi stated.

Erwin nearly chocked on muffin. “I beg your pardon.”

“Alright.” Levi said.

Erwin gaped. “What?”

“You have it.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you are the asshole that marched into my shop and destroyed my tea stand, but just this once I’ll give you my pardon.” The sass present in Levi’s voice sent Erwin’s mind reeling.

Erwin’s eyes found the broken display. Broken due to his own negligence. He definitely hadn’t left a first good impression.

“I’m not stressed.” Erwin muttered almost childlike.

“You’re all dressed up and running around on Christmas Eve trying to get a coffee fix.” Levi observed. “You’re stressed.”

“Being here wasn’t my first choice.” Erwin defended.

“Sorry your current company is so repugnant.”

“That’s not what I meant to say.”

“It’s what you implied.”

Erwin rubbed at his temple. “I meant to say, I did have other plans. But nothing’s been going right tonight so…” He trailed off.

Levi’s expression went a little softer, and, with genuine curiosity, he asked. “What happened?”

He gestured out the window. “This storm. I was supposed to fly out to see my family tonight. I’ve made it a point to spend Christmas with my parents every year, but this year work demanded more attention.”

He groaned internally, not knowing why he was telling so much to a stranger. Maybe he just needed to vent. For a second, Erwin considered leaving it there, but frustration still knotted inside him, and the man did ask.

“I delayed my flight.” Erwin continued. “This weather was supposed to clear up, but it got worse, and my flight was cancelled. Any time with my family this year has been ruined.”

“That’s stupid.” Levi muttered taking a sip of his tea.

Erwin gaped. Was this man trying to piss him off?

“Christmas is an important time of year for my family.” Erwin snapped.

“Not that.” Levi waived him off. “You’re acting like one of the brats I make coffee for.”

Erwin looked down his nose and watched Levi with a stern gaze. Challenging him to insult him further.

“Look, you can still fly out tomorrow.” Levi said. “This can’t be the only time you can see your family.”

“It doesn’t matter if I fly out tomorrow. The holiday will be over by the time I get there.”

“The day doesn’t really matter. It’s more about the people anyway.” Levi murmured taking a sip of his tea.

Erwin let out a breath and relaxed a little back into his seat. He was starting to understand what Levi was so poorly trying to say.

“You sound like you’re talking from experience.”

“Hmm?” Levi glanced across the table at Erwin. “Yeah, my mother was a nurse. She ended up working most holidays.”

Erwin frowned. “That sounds terrible.”

Levi’s thin brows knitted into a confused expression. “What? No, it was fine. Maybe, we didn’t celebrate on a specific date, but after my mom got home we still had a good time. Plus, literally everything goes on sale the day after a holiday. Decorations, candy, coco, tea, everything.”

Erwin allowed a small smile. “I suppose that’s true. You must have been happy getting all that candy.”

“My dentist wasn’t happy.” Levi joked in monotone.

For the first time all night, Erwin’s smile widened, and he let out an honest laugh. Erwin doesn't know why, but it just seemed so funny. It set him into a fit of muffled laughter causing him to choke a little on his muffin.

“Hey, it wasn’t that funny.” Levi reached across the table, gently pressing the tips of his fingers against Erwin’s shoulder to steady the man. “Don’t kill yourself.”

Erwin’s laughter died down, and his eyes were drawn to his shoulder. Levi's pale fingers lightly rested against him. Erwin looked back to him. There was a moment of panic in Levi’s eyes, and he quickly retracted his hand.

Erwin was watching Levi now. The dim lighting and the candle’s orange light made it difficult to tell but… Erwin swears Levi’s cheeks look slightly darker than before. This realization was met with an exciting flutter in Erwin’s chest, and a charming smile formed on Erwin’s face.

Maybe getting stranded on Christmas Eve wasn’t so bad.

The power outage lasted much longer than they had expected, not that either of them really noticed. Classical music hummed in the background creating an energy to the night.

As the night dragged on, they learned more and more about one another. Erwin realized that Levi loved tea by the way he berated Erwin for the samples he accidentally destroyed. The lack of Christmas music and holiday costume from Levi also told Erwin that the man was annoyed by the perpetual traditions that came with the holiday. Erwin could feel his shoulders relaxing as Levi groaned about the store’s mandated elf hat he had to wear during the daylight hours. Much to his surprise, Erwin found himself wanting to see Levi in it. The idea of the grumpy man being forced to wear a silly Christmas hat brought a soft smile to Erwin’s lips

Erwin asked if Levi had any holiday plans with his family. Levi’s mother had passed away several years ago, and he had little to no family beyond that. At least not enough to warrant a big Christmas visit. The idea of being completely alone on the holidays made Erwin’s heart ache. Much like it had when he realized he didn’t get to see his own family. But it didn’t seem to bother Levi. If it did, Levi wasn’t showing it.

They had both majored in business, but Levi explained that he was more interested in culinary arts. So, he combined his interests with his major to end up where he was. Erwin, however, was more business and financially focused. He worked in a financing department on the other side of town. His job was often tiring and involved much careful calculations and planning. Although, Erwin admits to having a certain passion for history and education. The stress of his current job is one of the main reasons for him valuing the time he gets over the holidays.  

The longer they sat the more Erwin realized how much he was enjoying Levi’s company. Levi was crude but honest. He blatantly called Erwin a moron for pursuing a job he’s not passionate about, but Erwin was quick to call him a hypocrite for loving tea and managing a coffee shop.

There was more though. As they talked Erwin began noticing little things about his expressions, the way Levi’s brow would crinkle at anything he found annoying, but if it crinkled along with a soft gaze, Levi was feeling endearment. The way Levi’s eyes could look so focused yet relaxed, or how his fingers traced the rim of his cups while Erwin talked. It captivated him. Erwin adored his hair. Something about the way the smaller man’s raven black bangs framed the curves of his face set something inside Erwin afire.

Eventually after many lemon cakes, banana nut muffins, and cups of tea, they had settled into a comfortable silence. That’s when the lights slowly began to flicker back to life. Erwin’s stomach sank in disappointment for what that meant.

They both blinked. Looking up at the lights then to each other, each unsure what to do next and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Seconds ticked by. Levi was the first to speak.

“Well,” Levi sighed rising to stand. He dusted of nonexistent crumbs from his pant-legs and started walking back towards the register. “I guess you’re free now.”

“Levi,” Erwin began. “I’d like to apologize.”

Levi stopped, looking back Erwin curiously.

“I was…less than hospitable when I came here tonight, and you were kinder than I deserved.” A bit awkwardly Erwin said. “I just wanted to say, I’m sorry and thank you for everything.”

“You had a bad night.” Levi said calmly.

After a moment, it became apparent to Erwin that this was Levi accepting his apology. So, Erwin nodded. He rose from his seat and reached for his jacket.

“Come on, let’s make sure that door works.” Levi said.

“Right.”

They walked over to the automated doors and sure enough they hummed open as soon as the two got close. A bone-chilling wind swept in sending shivers down their spines. They both stepped back letting the doors close once again.

“You’re good to go.” Levi stated.

“I suppose I am.” Erwin said.

This farewell felt wrong. There was so much more he wanted to say and didn’t even know where to start. But Levi was watching him again and the display case was sitting just to the side of them, so an apology seemed like the best thing.

“I’m sorry about the display…” Erwin reached for his wallet. “I can pay for whatever I broke.”

Levi raised a hand. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just say the storm blew the doors open or some shit.”

“But I-”

“Hey, it’s Christmas. Right?”

Erwin blinked and checked his watch. Bright blue digits glowed up at him. 2:00 A.M. _Damn_. Levi was right. It was Christmas. Realization hit him suddenly. He had sat with Levi eating and talking for over three hours.

He didn’t even notice the time passing. Erwin felt a flush of embarrassment, a flush that only worsened when he noticed Levi’s eyes were still on him. The need to look away at anything else came over him. Out of the corner of his eye, Erwin saw a thread of holly and garland clinging to the door. His eyes followed the decoration up the frame to the top.

A grin slowly spread across Erwin’s face. “There’s mistletoe on the door.”

Steel eyes widened in disbelief and shot up. “Fuck.”

There was a beat of silence that went on a bit too long as Levi starred at Erwin with almost comedically large eyes. Erwin swayed backward, now afraid he’s put Levi in an uncomfortable situation. _Maybe that was too forward._

Before Erwin could offer the man an escape, Levi’s hand shot out. Fingers clutched Erwin’s tie forcing him down into an unexpected kiss. Erwin barely had time to react. His mouth was in the shape of a confused ‘o’ when Levi’s lips hungrily meet his. Erwin’s hands started to work before his lips did. They found the smaller man’s shoulders, feeling slender yet so sturdy, then he roamed down Levi’s sides exploring his body until finding the man’s hips. Erwin’s hands stopped there, gripping his waist firmly holding Levi in place.

They melted into each other. Levi tasted of lemons and sugar, and he kissed like a man starving. Hungry like they hadn’t just been eating for hours. The cold nipped at the back of Erwin’s ears, but Levi felt so warm.

Erwin had walked into this café feeling dejected and alone, but now he felt more complete than ever.

Erwin felt himself leaning after Levi when he finally did pull away. Opening his eyes, he saw Levi looking up at him with heated blue eyes. Levi’s lips moved but Erwin didn’t hear it. His brain wasn’t working anymore. 

“Hmm?”

“Phone.” He demanded.

Without a second thought, Erwin handed Levi his phone. In a few clicks and swipes Levi was finished.

“There.” Levi said. “You have my number.”

He clicked the screen off and flipped the phone in his hands offering back to Erwin. Levi then pulled out his own cell and offered it.

“Now do mine.”

Erwin nodded taking his phone and entering his information and handing it back.

“I had a nice blackout with you.” Erwin said saddened by having to give a farewell.

“Yeah? I guess it wasn’t so bad.” Levi said walking back to the counter. Over his shoulder he called. “Drive carful out there, blondie.”

Erwin looked out the door and noticed something for the first time. His car was the only car in the snow-covered lot.

“Are you parked around back?” Erwin asked trying not to sound like he was prodding.

“I walk.” Levi said dropping his dishes in the sink. “My apartment’s not far.”

“It’s blizzarding out there.” Erwin gaped.

“I have a jacket.”

That answer didn’t do anything to ease his concern, but he only knew Levi for a few hours, so he knew he wasn’t in a position to tell Levi what to do. The thought of him walking through the freezing snow made Erwin feel the need to ask.

“Would it be all right if I gave you a ride home?” Erwin offered.

“I have to wipe down the counter.” Levi said. “Then I’ll have to lock up. It’ll take me a few minutes.”

“I can warm up the car.” Erwin smiled.

Levi watched him again in a way Erwin was slowly growing more familiar with. It told him that Levi was considering it. A warm car ride definitely had to be preferable to the cold.

“Okay.” Levi agreed.

Erwin felt his heart beat a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Kudos and comment please! I appreciate them.


	2. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi hang up Christmas decorations, but things don't go entirely as planned.  
> *This takes place 11 months after the first chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so late right now, and I just got done, but I'm finished so here it is. Enjoy!!!

 

Levi was currently buried alive.

He was drowning in waves of garland and brightly colored tinsel. The irritating plastic decorations were tickling his checks and neck leaving reddish marks on his skin. It was starting to itch so bad, he was beginning to fidget. Levi glared a hole through the mess and right at Erwin who was standing on a latter, ever so slowly, winding the decorations around his entire apartment.

It was in this moment that Levi was deeply regretting getting Erwin a gift card for his Birthday.

It was literally the day after Thanksgiving. Levi hadn’t seen Erwin for most of the week since the man had left to spend the holiday with his family. Something he had desperately wanted Levi to be a part of as well. But Levi had work. Most of his coworkers wanted Thanksgiving off. Without thinking to much about it, Levi gave them the day off and he resigned himself to work.

Erwin had been livid about the whole ordeal. Although, he managed to calm down when Levi agreed to take Christmas off to meet Erwin’s family. He agreed. With that, Erwin begrudgingly left.

After the hectic week of dealing with frantic holiday shoppers looking for a caffeine fix, Levi was looking forward to spending time with Erwin. When Erwin returned and texted him asking for help decorating for Christmas, Levi eagerly agreed. A nice evening with his boyfriend setting up a few decorations in his warm apartment and maybe watching an unbearable Christmas movie or two sounded so appealing.

But now…

Well, it wasn’t the evening he had expected.

“You know when you asked me to help you set up Christmas decorations, this isn’t really how I thought the entire night would go.”

Erwin looked over his shoulder with a raised brow.

“We’re doing exactly what I said we would be.” He said confused and a little offended.

Levi rolled his eyes behind the mountain of garland in his arms. “You’re a dumbass.”

Levi lightly kicked at Erwin’s thigh. A kick that would have been much harder if Erwin wasn’t standing on a ladder. The movement made the tinsel in his arms shift. The itchy material pushed into Levi’s mouth and nose sending him into a coughing fit. It scratched at his skin which was now incredibly uncomfortable.

With a frustrated grunt, Levi dropped the pile and stormed off to the kitchen.

“Levi!” Erwin called from the ladder, but Levi was already gone.

“We’re taking a break!”

In the kitchen, He quickly found the tea he had tucked away for his visits and plucked the small boxes from their hiding places. Levi pulled a teapot out of a cabin. He eyed it for a moment. Erwin had bought if from his store as a piss poor excuse to visit him during work. With a huff, he moved over to the stove.

_Persistent bastard._

Levi rubbed at his neck, still red from being irritated. It itched, and it burned, and that only fuel Levi’s annoyance.

Erwin appeared in the doorway. “Are you alright?”

Levi’s eyes snapped his way and then back to the tea. “Fine.”

Soft footsteps made their way closer to Levi.

“It looks pretty red.”

“That’s not surprising considering how long you had me hold your stupid Christmas shit.” Levi grumbled while slamming a drawer.

“I have something that will help that.” Erwin said.

He disappeared into the hallway for a moment and then reappeared with a bottle in his hands. Some type of cream. He held it up for Levi to see.

“My hands are busy.” Levi muttered.

Without saying anything else, Erwin unscrewed the cap. He put the cream on his figures and moved towards Levi to help sooth his discomfort. Levi flinched. It was cold, but he didn’t pull away. He knew Erwin was just trying to help. So, Levi took a deep breath. In and out.

Erwin quietly continued to rub Levi’s neck while Levi prepared the tea. When he finished, Erwin washed his hands and got the teacups out of the cabinet. They stood in silence until the tea was finish, which didn’t take long.

Levi considered only pouring himself a cup, but that would be childish, and he was already feeling calmer. Levi knew that was in part because of Erwin. Of course, has also put in a bad mood in part because of Erwin. So, there’s that.

He poured them both a cup. It felt like a peace offering of sorts. Levi took a sip of his tea, savoring the warmth on his lips, and they walked into the living room together. Levi practically melted into the couch. He felt like his muscles were starting to relax for the first time all day. Erwin sat down next to him with a straight back and a polite expression.

They didn’t even bother turning on the tv. Erwin drank his tea fast and set if off to the side.

Erwin reached over to Levi and gently rubbed the back of his neck. “I know decorating can be frustrating but-”

Levi scoffed immediately silencing Erwin.

He wasn’t frustrated with the decorating. Well, maybe he was a little. After an eight-hour shift and four hours of hanging tacky Christmas shit in Erwin’s apartment, Levi was spent. He let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly feeling a little guilty for snapping at Erwin like he had. Levi knew how much Erwin adored Christmas, so this should have been partially expected. Even if it was frustrating.

“Today has just been…long, okay?”

“That’s understandable.” The words were simple, but Erwin’s eyes pushed for more.

“And, this just isn’t how I wanted to spend tonight.”

“I know you don’t like all of the Christmas things, so why did you agree to help?”

Levi’s grey eyes darted to Erwin. “Because I wanted to see you.”

Yes, Erwin and Levi had spent longer time apart before. With their work schedules and Erwin’s demanding job. But this felt different. Erwin wasn’t just busy, he was out of state. Usually, if Levi really wanted to see him could come see Erwin whenever he felt like it, but this time he couldn’t. Levi felt cut off.

“I was just gone for a week.”

“I still missed you.” Levi muttered. Heat tingled at the tips of his ears.

Erwin let out a breath, and Levi didn’t need to look at him to know he was smiling.

“Well, we got most of it done. I can finish the rest tomorrow” Erwin said looking around the room. “You’ve said you had other ideas for the evening. What did you want to do?”

For a moment, Levi wanted to slap the dumb blond. Instead, he peered over the side of the couch where he had sent his bag when he had arrived four hours ago.

Levi placed his tea on a coaster and reached for his bag. The leather dragged against the carpet until it was in front of them on the floor. Erwin eyed the bag questionably. Before he asked, Levi crawled onto Erwin’s lap. He swung a leg over and straddled Erwin’s thighs. With the size difference, this had proven to be a very comfortable position for them both.

“You know what I packed?” Levi said coolly. His eyes held all the meaning his words didn’t.

Erwin’s Adam’s apple visibly bobbed.

Levi’s eyes turned mischievous. “Some bottles of lube. One’s for here because you forgot last time.” Levi teased leaning in.

A slight flush appeared on Erwin’s face from embarrassment at the memory. Levi had not been happy about that. His shoulder was still sore from where Levi had bit him out of frustration.

“and one’s for me, for whenever you’re away.” Levi’s lips grazed Erwin’s ear. His breath hot on his neck. “Do you realize how hard it was for me to go a week without your massive thing inside me?”

Levi swears he can see the exact moment when Erwin realizes this had been what Levi was wanting when he agreed to come over.

But Erwin recovers quickly. “Oh? You didn’t miss me at all?”

Levi shook his head. “Dummy.”                                                                                            

Erwin’s hands moved from his sides to Levi. Firm hands griped his caves and slowly ran up Levi’s slender legs. Levi was wears skin tight black leggings he often wore to work. He had caught Erwin staring more than once. Whenever Levi wore these, Erwin’s touch lingered in appreciation. They decorated his body well.

As Erwin’s hands roamed higher, Levi felt his back arch back in response. He really had missed Erwin. He rocked forward kissing that spot Erwin loved: right behind his ear. Erwin’s hands tightened, hard, around his ass as Levi’s tongue explored his earlobe and moved up the back of his ear at an agonizingly slow pace.

“If you’re not careful, I’d think you only wanted me for my body.” Erwin breathed.

“There’s only one part of you I want right now.”

Erwin laughed, happy, but like he was accepting a challenge. “Only one?”

Erwin’s hands found the top of Levi’s button up dress shirt and skillfully began undoing it. Within seconds Levi’s shirt was sliding off his shoulders with ease.

“Beautiful.” Erwin murmured.

He started at Levi’s neck. His heated mouth kissing and sucking. Sending delightful shivers down Levi’s spine. Erwin moved lower and trailed along his collarbone at an excruciating pace. Levi’s hand moved to the back of Erwin’s head with nails roughly digging into his hair.

“I think you like more than just one thing about me.” Erwin teased.

Erwin’s mouth found Levi’s chest. It started with heavy kissed and turned into his tongue lapping circles around Levi’s nipple. Then he moved to use his whole mouth. Erwin’s warm mouth sucked hard as his tongue swirled.

“AHhh! Good... that’s good.” Levi gasped.

“What do you like? Erwin muttered.

“NHhhh” Levi couldn’t speak.

Erwin’s mouth moved hovered above Levi’s skin taunting him. “Tell me. What else you like about me?”

“Your…Your mouth. I love it.” Levi panted. “And your hands.”

Erwin smiled against his chest. A hand appeared finding Levi’s other nipple and pinched and rubbed furiously. Levi’s hand clutched at Erwin’s hair harder. His heart beat faster, pounding against Erwin’s mouth. Erwin’s breath burned against his sensitive skin leaving him gasping.

“Stop that.” Levi said with a shaky breath.

“Stop? You seem to be enjoying it.”

“In… the bag…”

“You brought something else?” Erwin asked.

Erwin reached one arm down and pulled Levi’s bag up onto the couch. After digging through it for a moment, he went still. Erwin slowly pulled out two velvet soft bracers that were chain linked together. Hesitantly, he looked at Levi. Levi was watching him eagerly and offered Erwin a nod in confirmation. Levi’s heart fluttered. Erwin already knew that he liked to be a little rough sometimes. But granted this was going to be new for them.

“Levi, are these handcuffs?”

“And some rope if you dig deeper, but just the handcuffs might be better for tonight” Levi explained regaining some composure. “I wanted to try something new.”

Levi felt Erwin take a deep breath. He was happy he managed to take Erwin off guard like this. He was stunned but Levi noticed he was not distained. Erwin blinked at the items in his hands completely taken off guard. Levi leaned forward whispering into Erwin’s ear.

 “I want you to tie me down and fuck me until I can’t stand up.” Levi smiled at Erwin’s stunned expression. “I’m thinking: This time me, next time you.”

Erwin moved fast. He grabbed Levi’s ass, holding him in place as he rose from the couch, lifting them both. Then Levi was hoisted over Erwin’s shoulders with ease.

“Erwin!”

Without a word, Erwin marched down the hall to the bedroom. The decorations were left forgotten on the floor for the rest of the night, and most of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm terrible. I'm sorry.
> 
> So a couple things. I wanted to have Erwin and Levi kinda butt heads here but I also wanted to show that they really understand each other pretty well. Even if Erwin is a dummy. So, I had Erwin realize Levi is really in a bad mood and do whatever he thought would help Levi. Giving him space, easing his pain, being quiet, and doing what would make him happy.
> 
> Also, i'm working on my smut writing, so I hope it was decent even if it wasn't that long.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, etc. so I know you wanna see more. Tell me what you like, what worked, what didn't. I appreciate and adore literally every single kudos and comment so don't be shy.


	3. Christmas With the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their one year anniversary and Levi and Erwin are traveling to spend time with family on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy i finally got this out. I had a lot of family stuff come up, but now I'm back. I'll edit this later. sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> *It's their 1 year anniversary!!!*

 

Erwin fingers were on the car radio, creating a hum of static and voices to fill the air as he surfed for a station. He passed a familiar Christmas tune began playing and stopped there. Ocean blue eyes lit up like a child, and Erwin began singing along.

“ _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas._ ”

“Could you stop.” Levi groaned.

“It’s a classic.” Erwin defended.

“It’s annoying.”

“You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch.”

“I will throw you out of this fucking car.” Levi sank further into his seat burying himself into the fluff of his winter coat. “Are we almost there?”

“Carsick?”

Levi groaned his response. He wasn’t carsick. He was sick of being confined to this car.

Being trapped in a car would have been fairly tolerable under normal circumstances. Unfortunately, it was Christmas Eve, and every station had been on a nonstop loop of Christmas music since Thanksgiving. And ‘Mr. Christmas’ was making it impossible to think about anything else. Times like these Levi was grateful that Erwin didn’t yet know his little secret.

Dark lashes slid closed as he tried to drown out Erwin’s terrible choice in music.

“Just turn it down.”

“Oh, come on Levi. It’s nearly Christmas!” Erwin exclaimed with bright eyes. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year.”

Levi peeked his grey eyes open to narrow them at Erwin. “Was that on purpose?”

Erwin’s browed knitted together for a moment before it hit him. “Oh, happy accident.”

They had been on the road for nearly two days as they made the trek out to Erwin’s family’s. Levi initially thought they’d travel by plane. An option that was much preferable to traveling by car. Every time Erwin had gone to visit his family before, it had been by plane, but not this year. This year he had Levi to make the trip with and wanted to make it memorable. Thus, a road trip. Erwin said it could be a bonding experience. Admittedly, Levi had never been on one was a little curious. Especially with how eager Erwin was about the whole idea. Unfortunately, Levi was now thoroughly regretting every life decision that put him in this seat.

He was tired. His eyes ached for sleep. The previous night, Erwin suggested they sleep in the car. Being the insomniac he was, Levi refused. It’s not that he hadn’t slept in a car before. He had, and it sucked. It was hard enough falling asleep normally, but in a car? Waking up with a stiff neck and a sore back sounded awful. So, they drove until they found a hotel. As much as Levi detested staying in a filthy hotel, it was still preferable to Erwin’s french-fry smelling car. By the time, they got on the road again, Levi didn’t know how to feel.

The scenery rushing by beyond the glass became mind numbingly boring within the first hour of the drive. A giant duffel bag of snacks sat in the seat behind them. Levi lost interest in it rather quickly too, but not Erwin. No, when he wasn’t filling car with Christmas tunes, he was munching and crunching away at all different manner of snack.

Behind closed lids, Levi could hear the familiar sound of Erwin shifting in his seat followed by a loud crinkling of plastic. The sound made Levi’s muscles clench in anticipation for the dreaded _chomp_ that was sure to follow. And it did.

“Oh, would you just-!!!” Levi yelled. He stopped himself. Erwin wasn’t trying to make him want to shove his head through a brick wall. Levi let his head lull into his hand and began massaging his temples.

The car was silent for a moment. Then he heard Erwin swallow. The music slowly died down, and for a few blissful minutes there was peace in the car. Eventually, a hand smoothed its way down Levi’s thigh. Up and then down again soothing him. Levi’s muscles relaxed from the comforting moments.

“You doing okay?” Erwin asked softly.

“Yeah, thank you for.” Levi gestured vaguely. “Thanks.”

“It’s a long trip.”

Levi finally opened his eyes and looked back at Erwin. In an almost pitiful voice he asked. “Can we take a plane next time?”

“Yeah, this wasn’t my brightest idea.” Erwin laughed a little awkwardly but then gave Levi a firm squeeze. “The ride back should be easier for you at least. The radio goes back to normal the day after.”

“After a solid month of this shit, at least they’re merciful enough to put me out of my misery quickly.” Levi muttered.

“I always found it to be a bit jarring.”

“Of course, you would.” Levi grumbled

“Don’t worry we’re just about there.” Erwin said reassuringly.

That got Levi’s attention. The car rocked, turning into a new street. Seconds ticked past as trees rushed by, and Erwin was pulling into a driveway. The car slowed.

Erwin pointed. “There it is.”

Levi leaned forward in his seat. His eyes wide with curiosity.

The house was huge. Which was expected considering it was located in one of the nicer neighborhoods they had driven through. A beautiful blanket of glistening snow covered the ground. Soft colors reflected off the pearly snow from multicolored Christmas lights decorating the home. The house was an elegant web of lights. The lawn was a little more chaotic. It was flooded with a small army of inflatables and standees ranging from elves to giant snowmen

The porch was worse. It looked like Christmas threw up on it. The amount of garland, lights, figurines, and miniature trees made the whole area seem like a little wonderland straight out of a catalogue.

It was no surprise where Erwin got his enthusiasm for the holidays from.

Levi was staring. He hadn’t even noticed Erwin shutting off the engine and rummaging for their belongings. Suddenly, this trip became very real. Levi felt his heart thud heavily in his chest. He was going to meet Erwin’s parents. That was a big deal for relationships, right?

Erwin was a colossal dork at times and could be an old-fashioned type of guy. What if his parents were old fashioned too? Levi had experienced his fair share of dealing with ignorant relatives from past boyfriends who’d rather throw Levi into an awkward situation than have a talk with their family about their interests beforehand. For the most part, Levi hadn’t really cared. It was just annoying to deal with.

Erwin was different though.

It was Christmas eve, which meant tomorrow would be their one-year anniversary. Levi didn’t usually feel the need to celebrate such things, but for Erwin he would. They had been together for a whole year. Erwin didn’t talk much about past relationships, but Levi hadn’t had one go on this long before. He was now treading into unfamiliar waters. It was both exhilarating and frightening being so uncertain of the future and eager for it as well.

They had long ago reached a level of comfortable familiarity that Levi cherished. The idea that meeting Erwin’s family could make or break this relationship…it sent butterflies through his stomach.

What were they even like? Erwin’s father was some sort of teacher. What did his mom do again? Would they hate him? What if they did? What would that mean for this relationship?

“Erwin?” Levi’s voice was small. “You told your family about me, right?”

“Of course, I did. They know you’re coming.” Erwin said glancing up at Levi.

“And they don’t have a problem with…” Levi asked hesitantly. He gestured between the two of them to hammer in his question.

Considering how conservative they were, they would most certainly care that Levi wasn’t a woman. He had dealt with asshole behavior before, but not from people he wanted to impress. Not from people that were the family of the most important person in his life.

Erwin stopped rummaging for his things, realizing what Levi was implying. His bright blue eyes, now full of concern, were locked on Levi. “Yes, they know all about us.”

“And you think they’ll…” Levi trailed off, but Erwin understood his meaning.

“They’re going to love you.” Erwin affirmed. Gloved hands wrapped themselves around Levi’s smaller cold ones. He held his hands like they were precious and gave them a soft squeeze.

“How do you know?”

“Because I love you.”

Warmth rushed to Levi’s cheeks. He was sure his ears were already turning red. Of course, Erwin would say something so corny. It was so stupid, but it helped. When Erwin said they would love him, Levi believed it.

Levi squeezed Erwin’s hand. “Idiot.” He muttered.

Erwin leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Levi’s head. “Everything will be fine. Now let’s get out of this car.”

“Fuck yes.”

With that they grabbed their luggage and slipped out of the car. Snow crunched beneath Levi’s boots as they made their way to the door. They had to weave carefully through the jungle of lawn ornaments like they were in a minefield, but they eventually made it to the door.

Erwin balanced his bags and rang the bell. Excited shouts called out from inside, muffled beyond understanding. Footsteps slowly got louder from inside. Seconds later, the door swung open revealing a tall man wearing a checkered sweater vest

 Levi blinked up at the man. He was Erwin…Just 30 years later.

“Hey Dad.” Erwin greeted.

“Erwin! Hey, Come on in!” His father stepped out of the way letting them in. “Come on inside you two.”

The moment they were in, Erwin dropped his things and pulled his father in for a bear tight hug.

“I missed you.” Erwin mumbled into his sleeve.

Levi stood there feeling a little awkward. Slowly, he began lowering his things and stepping out of his winter boots. Levi tried not to stare while they two embraced, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes were drawn to the unnatural similarities, but thankfully he did notice a few differences. Erwin leaned down if only slightly when hugging his father. _So, he’s taller than him too._ His father’s hair was a shade or two darker and bit more ragged too. Although, ‘relaxed’ might me a better word. Most things seemed ragged when placed next to Erwin. He just had a polished charm to him.

They gave each other a strong pat before pulling away.

Erwin smiled and gestured out to Levi. “Dad, this is Levi.”

The man’s eyes lit up, and suddenly Levi had two Smiths watching him.

“It’s wonderful to finally get to meet you.” Mr. Smith said giving Levi a welcoming handshake. _Firm like Erwin’s_.

“Oh,” Levi nodded. “Thanks.”

Erwin’s father smiled a familiar dorky yet endearing smile. It made Levi’s emotions flip flop inside of him. Whether he felt unsettled or charmed, he couldn’t say.

“Erwin!” a warm voice called out.

A woman appeared and was hustling their way. She immediately confirmed what Levi had already assumed: The Smiths are a bunch of fucking Amazons.

Her hair was soft and golden like the petals of a daffodil. It looked impossibly smooth. There wasn’t a single hair out of place. Even though Erwin and his father looked mostly alike, this is where he got his hair. At first glance, Levi thought her eyes were blue like theirs, but when she stopped in front of them he saw that wasn’t the case. Her eyes were a festive mint green, and in the light, they almost looked arctic.

After exchanging pleasantries, Erwin’s mother led them into the living room. Erwin and Levi plopped down on the couch together. Without warning, Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi and kissed the top of Levi’s head causing his ears to start burning for the second time in the span of a few minutes. Levi glared at him, but Erwin just sat there grinning like an idiot.

The inside of the house was covered in Christmas décor, but it wasn’t as packed as outside. It was simpler. It made Levi feel like he more room to breathe. More room than at Erwin’s place at least. There was Christmas music playing and a hum of audio from the television that helped fill any silence. A fire was already burning, and a small heater sat in the corner for extra warmth. Now Levi just had to patiently wait for feeling to come back into his fingers.

Mrs. Smith brought in some snacks and sat down. Levi was all too aware of Erwin’s arm on his shoulder, but his parents didn’t seem to mind. They asked Levi the basic questions: Where’d you grow up? What school did you go to? Where do you work. Levi was unsure why he was even being asked these things, but offered direct answers. He assumed Erwin had already told them all of this. Maybe they were just being polite.

The conversation went on for a while. After getting a solid frame of Levi’s life, their discussion shifted back to Erwin and his work schedule. A few minutes later, Levi got up to use the restroom. Mrs. Smith pointed him to the hallway told him to go all the way to the end. Levi stood feeling the ache in his legs from sitting politely for way to long. Erwin’s voices slowly faded as Levi walked away. While passing down the hallway, something caught his eye: Erwin. Or rather, a very young Erwin. The whole wall was filled with photographs of Erwin and his parents.

Levi doesn’t know how long he stood there staring, but he could feel eyes on him. He turned to see Mr. Smith standing a couple of feet away watching him with a soft smile. Bright eyes were staring down at Levi in a way that was so Erwin. Levi startled. He hadn’t heard the man enter the hallway. A miracle, since he was nearly the same size as Erwin.

“What?” Levi said more accusatory then he had meant too.

Mr. Smith blinked realizing he had been making a face at Levi. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Oh, my apologies. It’s just…” He let out a huff committing to his next choice of words and smiled at Levi again. “I’ve never seen Erwin so happy before.”

_Had Erwin not been happy?_

“He never dated much.” Mr. Smith explained. “Never seemed all to interested in anyone. He has friends, but not many. Keeps a close-knit circle of sorts. This past year though…”

Levi listened. Not wanting to interrupt the man’s thoughts. Eager to hear more.

“Last Christmas, He seemed so content when he managed to get out here even a couple day’s late. It was so unlike him. We thought he’d be devastated at the break in tradition. Imagine our surprise when he started talking about you.”

“He talked about me?” Levi asked.

“Oh, yes. Quite extensively actually.” He said. “By the look on his face, I knew he was smitten with whoever he met.”

Levi had to forcibly stop himself from cringing at such a soft word.

Mr. Smith continued. “Then during Thanksgiving, he was so distraught when you had work. He wanted to invite you out here and seemed so eager. You couldn’t come though. I think it was the gloomiest I’d ever seen him on holiday.”

“You should have seen him when he came into my store. He looked like a kicked puppy.”

“I’d believe it.”

They stood there for a moment, looking at the pictures in silence. Levi was thankful for the pause. It gave him a moment to process what Erwin’s father was telling him. For a moment, Levi thought he was trying to make him feel guilty for upsetting Erwin. The man’s smile said otherwise though.

Levi let his eyes skim the photographs as his mind raced. Erwin at camps, on vacations, holiday’s, and goofy moments in between. There were even several school pictures hanging up.

“I’m surprised.” Levi said.

“Hmm?”

“These ones here.” Levi said gesturing to a clustered group of school pictures. “I expected them all to be ‘1st place winner’ or ‘academic prodigy’.”

“You think rather highly of him.”

“He’s a smart-ass” Levi deadpanned.

Mr. Smith let out a puff of laughter. “Yes, well. Erwin’s brilliant, but I never wanted to push him to hard.”

“Huh.” Levi said flatly.

A bushy blond brow raised. “Something wrong?”

“Don’t students of teachers get pushed harder than most? They have expectations.” Levi clarified.

“True.” Mr. Smith agreed turning to look at something. Levi followed his gaze to another photo of a very young Erwin on the wall. He was perched up on a railing looking out over a stunning beach. The ocean water glistening behind him. Erwin’s eyes were shinning bright at the sight and he had a dumb grin plastered across his face.

“I never wanted him to be the best. I wanted him to find what makes him happy. To find what impassions him. That’s the only way to truly be happy, I think. Being the best is fine and all, but our dreams are what give us the passion to keep moving forward.”

Levi let out a huff causing Mr. Smith to give him a curious look.

Levi smirked mostly to himself. “You two are a lot alike. Both weird as shit.”

This earned him a happy plum of laughter from Erwin’s father. Damnit that was like Erwin’s laugh too. As Levi watched the man recompose himself, he couldn’t help but feel a weight leave his shoulders. Erwin’s family were good people. They were really good people. Levi realized that they had never judged their relationship because it didn’t matter. Somehow, he made Erwin happy, and that was enough.

“Well, I’d better get back.” Mr. Smith nodded and left Levi in the hallway.

Levi stood in a light daze. Erwin’s family liked him. They liked him because he made Erwin happy. Had he really made that big of a change in Erwin’s life? His brows furrowed. He thought back on his time with Erwin. Nothing of note seemed to change in him since they met. Erwin had seemed little stressed sure, but not depressed. Even if Levi hadn’t noticed a change, Mr. Smith had.

He glanced back at the photos. I his youth, Erwin’s eyes shined so bright. Sky blue eyes beamed with light. Then Levi realized something shifting in Erwin as he aged. His enthusiasm calmed. The smile waned. His posture straightened. And that glimmer in his eyes…it faded. It was practically completely absent from his college pictures.

The glimmer, that spark, the way Erwin’s eyes shined when they went on dates, or when he laughed, or when he’d get excited about something stupid. Had that not been there before?

Levi nearly stumbled back but steadied himself immediately. That’s what Erwin’s dad had seen. A huff of air escaped him. A little perplexed and unsure how to feel, Levi made his way down to the bathroom.

The evening flew by, and Levi found himself drawn to Erwin’s side. As it eventually turned into the night, Erwin’s mother escorted them to the guest room where they’d be staying. They climbed the stairs and down another long hallway. When she opened the door, Levi half expected it to be whatever nerd cave Erwin would have called a room as a kid. Instead, he was met with a barrage of pastels. The room was full of antiques. The large bed in the center was layered heavily with think quilts. Levi never had a grandmother, but he was certain this met some grandma quota.

“So, is this your room?” Levi teased.

“It’s the guest room, Levi.” Erwin smiled setting down their bags.

“Regardless, that’s how I’m gonna imagine you.”

“Levi.” Erwin groaned and started unpacking.

“There was no teenage Erwin. Just old man Erwin with his doilies, flowery wallpaper, and his grandpa glasses.”

“Those are for reading!”

Levi ran his hand along the dresser. He flipped his wrist and let his fingers graze the edges. Looking down at his hands, he saw that they were still clean. _Barely any dust, good._ It was certainly miles better than a hotel.

“You could help me unpack.”

“And we could have caught a flight, but the world is cruel.”

Levi let out a tired breath and collapsed on the bed. The second his head hit the pillow the bed let out a screeching cry. He could visualize the ancient springs scrunching in protest. _Well, that was gonna be annoying._

“Fuck even the bed’s old.” Levi muttered.

“Well, the room is full of antiques.” Erwin said.

Levi buried his face into the quilt.

“So, you’re not going to help me?”

He was answered with a groan into the mattress.

“Well, all right. I’m just going to toss your cloths in the drawer without folding them. Maybe I’ll even leave your socks here on the floor.”

Levi peered over his shoulder with narrow eyes.

Erwin was smirking. “Then I’ll set your toothbrush right on the counter where all sorts of bacteria-“

“I hate you.” He hopped up and helped Erwin unpack.

Together they got their things sorted. Erwin was the first to finished and lay down. He waited for Levi to finish his nightly routine, knowing that after two days in the car he probably shouldn’t rush the man. It was a kindness Levi was grateful for. The bed screeched as Levi finally crawled in. Thick quilts and Erwin’s warmth immediately cocooned him, protecting him from the cold.

The matrass dipped a bit rocking Levi backward. Although, He didn’t need to feel that Erwin was moving closer because the noise alone was enough to warn him. Erwin’s hands found him in the blanket and pulled them closer together. but they didn’t stop there. Erwin tantalized him by leisurely moving his hands up his thighs.

“No.” Levi said flatly.

“But it’s Christmas.” He said innocently.

Fingers grazed Levi’s side, tickling him with how gently they wound around his waist. Slowly, Erwin’s hands snaked their way passed the hem of Levi’s pants.

“It’s not Christmas yet, dummy.”

Levi could feel the hot breaths on his neck before soft lips found his nape. Erwin hummed an absent mind response. He began planting tender kisses along Levi’s back.

“Is being here really making you act like a pervy teenager?”

“Maybe.” Erwin said smiling into Levi’s shoulder.

Levi tilted his head giving Erwin more room. Taking the hint, Erwin’s mouth found the crook of his neck. His kisses were gradually becoming more persistent become rougher and sucking harder.

Levi shifted on the mattress creating a very audible creek and peered over his shoulder back at Erwin. “You really wanna risk your dad walking in on us fucking?”

Erwin froze his movements. After a moment, his lips moved away from Levi’s neck, and just like that Erwin’s warmth was gone. In its wake, was a chilling emptiness. Levi blinked.

“Really?” Disappointment was surprisingly present in his voice.

Erwin let out a huff. “You said ‘no’.”

“Yeah, but I thought you’d fight me on it a bit more.” Levi grumbled burrowing back into the covers.

A minute ticked by as they laid there. Levi shifted in the bed. Then again. And again. The bed screamed every time. The noise was infuriating, but Levi couldn’t keep still. There was a persistent uncomfortable pressure building in his pants as well as a heat pooling in his stomach. It was like a growing itch that was slowly scorching him.

“Levi?”

Levi rolled, switching sides to face Erwin and making the matrass screech again. “I’m horny now, you ass.”

Levi reach out grabbing both sides of Erwin’s face and pulled him down into a hungry kiss. Their lips smashed together biting and tugging hard. But it wasn’t enough. Levi pushed his tongue into Erwin’s mouth reveling in the taste of him. One of Levi’s hands slipped back into Erwin’s hair holding him in place. Despite this, Erwin grappled Levi shoulder and pulled them apart.

Erwin looked at him with conflicted eyes. “The bed would make too much noise. They’d catch us.”

“I bet that would be a pretty memorable Christmas.” Levi muttered, trying to lean in again. Erwin’s grip was firm on his shoulder though holding Levi back.

“Levi…” Erwin warned.

Levi scoffed. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to suffer then. I’ll just do it myself if you won’t help.”

Apparently, this was the motivation Erwin needed. Levi’s eyes were blown wide when Erwin’s mouth slammed into him. His was hard and hungrier than before.

“The bed-” Levi began to protest, but Erwin was already moving.

His hands moved passed Levi grabbing ahold of his pillows and tossing them over the edge before coming back for Levi. Erwin’s arm tightened around Levi’s waist. In one strong motion, Erwin flipped them both off the bed. The blankets and pillows cushioned their fall and muffled the bulk of the thud.

Levi pulled back to glare up at Erwin behind ruffled black hair. “What the fuck!”

“The bed would have been too loud.” Erwin defended.

Levi let out a sigh. “The floor’s cold.”

At that, a devilish grin appeared on Erwin’s lips.

“I’ll warm you.” He said.

“Tsk, corny bastard.”

They kissed again, melting into each other. Levi’s mind went back to that night they first met a year ago.

Levi didn’t know what he expected from the tired looking blond that stubbled into his store near midnight on Christmas Eve. But unbeknownst to him, he’d ended up landing the biggest dork on the whole planet. And Levi loved him for it.

The next morning. Levi woke up alone, an unprecedented occurrence. He bolted upright in the bed. When had he…Oh right. Erwin put him back in bed last night. Levi hopped out of bed and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. The smell of coffee was heavy in the air and there was something else Levi couldn’t quiet place. All three Smith’s were quietly sitting together in the kitchen. A large plate of eggs sat on the table along with pancakes and multiple cups of coffee.

Erwin was the first to see him coming. His smile beamed at the sight of Levi.

“Good morning Levi! Merry Christmas!”

“Morning!” Mr. Smith called out looking up from his meal.

“I hope you slept well.” Erwin’s mother greeted from beside her husband.

“Yeah, I did. Thanks” Levi said rubbing his aching back. Sleeping on the floor with Erwin was comfier than he thought, but it was still a poor way to sleep.

 Erwin smiled happily and grabbed Levi a plate. Apparently, the floor hadn't bothered him at all

“You want some eggs?” Erwin offered happily.

“Did you make them?” Levi asked skeptically.

Erwin glared down at Levi.

“No, I did sweetie. Don’t worry.” Mrs. Smith said.

“Mom!”

“Oh okay, then I’ll have some.” Levi said accepting the eggs.

The four ate their breakfast together. Talking about their plans for the day. Thinking back to work, Levi checked his phone to see if anything had happened while he was gone.

“Levi, we promised no work on Christmas.” Erwin said eyeing Levi’s phone.

“I’m just making sure Hanji has everything under control.” Tapping away at the keys.

He had left her in charge of the shop this year along with one of their new coworkers who followed her around like a worried puppy. Levi could only hope the store was still there when he got back.

Levi lowered his phone setting it in his lap and turning his attention back to the conversation.

“Levi, while we’ve got you here, I wanted to ask you: when is you’re Birthday? I’d like to plan for it if we can.”

“Good luck getting that out of him.” Erwin mumbled in between bites.

“Oh?” Mrs. Smith asked.

Erwin pointed his fork at Levi. “We’ve been dating for a whole year, and every time I’ve asked he says, ‘it doesn’t matter’.” 

“It doesn’t” Levi said.

“You don’t like your Birthday Levi?” Mrs. Smith asked.

“Not really.” Levi said. “I’m more worried about the fallout of Erwin knowing it.”

Erwin gapped.

“You always go overboard.”

“Only during the holidays.” Erwin defended. “Whenever it is I’m sure I can handle it.”

Mrs. Smith looked back his way with pleading eyes. “Well, I only ask because we would love to celebrate it with you.”

He couldn’t keep his birthday a secret forever. Erwin was bound to find out eventually. Frankly, it was a miracle no one had told him yet. For a brief moment, he considered lying. But then a thought occurred to him. Levi felt a smile spread across his face.

Levi lifted the phone from his lap and aimed the camera right at Erwin. His thumb hovered over the ‘capture’ button.

"You already are." Levi said calmly.

Around the room, the Smith's had gone quiet.

“It’s today actually.”

There was a loud _clank_. Levi glanced up at Erwin whose fork had fallen from his hand. He eyes were wide, and his expression mortified. _Click_. Levi couldn’t contain his laughter, and it erupted from his lips. Levi’s laugh echoed throughout the Smith household alongside Christmas jingles from the radio. Mr. and Mrs. Smith looked at each other surprised as Erwin was frozen in shock.

Mr. Smith looked back at Levi, very confused. “You’re joking?”

“No. No. It’s really today.”

“My goodness! You were born on Christmas?” Erwin’s mother said with delight.

Levi nodded.

Erwin’s father was the next to recover. His face shifted from surprise to bewilderment as he let out a hard laugh. “No wonder you didn’t tell my son.”

Mrs. Smith smiled. “Yes, he’s a little Christmas crazy.”

“I know.” Levi agreed. “but I don’t think he’s the only one.”

Erwin’s parents nodded along. “You have us there.”

Levi heard a staggered breath and turned back at his boyfriend. Erwin was looking at him with such a pitiful expression.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Levi got up from his seat and walked over to his traumatized boyfriend. “And miss the look on your face? Never.”

A soft hand found its way to Erwin’s cheek.

Erwin shook his head. “Levi, I am so sorry.” Erwin glanced around with the most distraught look in his eyes. “These past few weeks you’ve been having to put up with me…We haven’t gotten to do anything you wanted to.”

Levi leaned down and placed a loving kiss on Erwin’s cheek.

“Erwin, this has been the best Birthday I’ve had in a long time.”

Erwin was already shaking his head as Levi pulled away. “But…”

“If I wasn’t enjoying my Christmas with you, I would have never let you act like such a dork.”

Erwin was still reeling. Levi could see it in his eyes. He was mind worked at lighting speed now. Going over ever time Levi had been frustrated about something Christmas related. Levi saw realization light up in Erwin eyes the moment he realized what it meant for their relationship.

“Last year.” Erwin began. “why were you working on your birthday?”

“It’s like I said, it’s just a day, and I was getting paid double for working holidays.”

Erwin breathed, still a little stunned.

“We met on your Birthday.” Erwin muttered.

“Partly true, but yeah.”

“Our first date was on your Birthday.”

Levi smiled into Erwin’s shoulder and hummed in confirmation.

“We kissed on your Birthday.”

Levi nodded and with a soft voice said. “Yeah.”

“I knocked over your tea stand on your Birthday.” He groaned feeling immensely worse about their first meeting.

Levi nodded. “Also, true.”

“Levi, I’m so sorry.” Erwin uttered for possibly the millionth time.

“Erwin,” Levi began. “Meeting you was a good Birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thanks for reading! Sorry for taking a while to update my holiday's got a little hectic and i lost a lot of sleep these past few weeks. I do wanna finish this up even though it won't be how I originally planned. but that's okay. Next chapter should be pretty short then another long one.
> 
> Levi is such a grump and Erwin is such a dork. I wanna express a relationship that's not rainbows 100% of the time because that's how life works. Holidays can be stressful but it's okay if you love the people your with. I rarely ever see anything about Erwin's mom and virtually nothing is know about her so i made her a sweet mom. I see a lot of people make Erwin's dad evil and i don't know why because he's such a sweetheart. <3 He loves Erwin so much and just wants his son to be happy in life. #1 Dad. 
> 
> Comment and kudos please!


	4. The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's doesn't quite go as planned, but any Chapter with Hanji is a fun Chapter.
> 
> *Set a few days after Christmas because it's New Years.*

 

“LEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIII!!!” A high pitched voiced skreed. 

Levi let out a groan. He didn’t need to look up to know Hanji was barreling his way. So, Levi continued scrubbing away at the counter he’d already cleaned four times that morning.

Hanji slid to a stop in front of Levi. She was supposed to be in the back training the new guy. For a moment he wondered where their new employee had gone but, sure enough, their rookie was trailing so close behind Hanji he might as well be her tail.

Hanging off her arm were two brightly colored gift bags each with a matching red bow.

“Merry Christmas!” Hanji beamed.

“It’s not Christmas anymore.” Levi deadpanned.

“Well, not anymore, but I couldn’t say it on the actually day. You were out of town.”

“I have a phone.”

“Like I was gonna bother you on your first Christmas with Erwin.”

“What’s that?” Levi asked looking at the bags.

“They’re your gifts!” Hanji slid the bags off her arm raising them one at a time. “One for Christmas. One for your Birthday.”

Levi blinked. He was honestly a little surprised.

Hanji gave Levi his presents, and without another word he opened them. The first one was an assortment of some of his favorite teas, the second, a gift card to Bath and Body Works. Levi’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

“Oh, thanks.” He offered Hanji a small smile, and Levi lifted a hand to ruffle her bun. “This is sweet.”

Hanji nodded and smiled. “You’re welcome. So, did you have a merry Christmas with your future husband?”

Levi set the gifts back in the bags and set them down.

“We’ve only been dating a year Hanji. I think you’re a couple steps ahead of us.”

“Of course, I’m a couple steps ahead! When was the last time you dated someone this long? I’ve already got a wedding theme picked out!” Hanji exclaimed. Leaning in too close for comfort. She held out her arms like she was unveiling the title of a new summer blockbuster. “Salt and Sugar!”

Levi grabbed her cheek and catapulted her face away from his own.

 “Assistant manager!” The dirty blond behind Hanji cried out.

“Moblit.” Levi addressed him and Moblit snapped to attention. “I still need the filters changed out in the back. Have Hanji show you how.”

 “Sir!” Moblit nodded with serious eyes.

The two shuffled off to the back together, and Levi returned to his task.

The door chimed as it _whooshed_ open. Habitually, Levi glanced up to see a familiar blond making his way to the counter. Erwin was dressed heavily in his winter garb. A thick layer of snow covering him from head to toe delayed him as his stomped off what he could at the door. 

After he was satisfied, Erwin made his was over with a smile.

“Morning Levi.”

“Hey.” He greeted. Levi didn’t bother straightening up into his professional-mode. He continued to lean casually against the counter. “You’re here early.”

Erwin pulled out his wallet. “I’m trying to get ahead of the weather.”

“Just drive careful, dummy.” Levi said. “What do you want this time?”

They were both creatures of habit. With their schedules, routine was kind of necessary. However, Erwin wasn’t too picky when it came to anything snack related. Erwin tended to jump between sugary treats, especially around the holidays when there were more options.

“Can you grab me ah.” Erwin looked over the menu. “A caramel frappuccino.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna get fat.”

“I’m hurt. Would you stop loving me if I did?”

“That’s not the point.” Levi scoffed. “I’m getting you an iced Americano.”

“Levi, those taste horrible!”

“But have less calories.” Levi defended as he prepared the awful drink.

“I’m not paying for that.” Erwin stated.

“If I had to sit in a car listening to a hundred years of overplayed Christmas music, then you can afford to eat a little healthier.”

“Healthier?” Erwin said flatly. Nothing is this store was really healthy.

“Well, it’s not as bad as what you wanted!”

Behind him, Levi heard the pounding feet of Hanji descending on them.

“Erwin!” Hanji greeted with her large cinnamon eyes. “You had a good Christmas I assume?”

Erwin smiled. “I did. Thank you for asking.”

Hanji’s elbow landed on Levi’s shoulder in an overly friendly manner, and Levi fought the urge to take off her entire arm.

“So, I was just talking with Levi, and he said he didn’t have any plans for new year’s…”

A lie. A complete lie. They hadn’t talked about it, but Hanji new Levi didn’t have any plans other than sitting quietly at home. It was what he always did.

Levi closed his eyes. A grimace slowly manifested on his lips. _Please, for the love of God, don’t let her be going where I think she’s going._ Hanji peered at him out of the corner of her eye and there was a gleam of mischief there. Levi knew she was about to ruin any plans of having a relaxing night at home.

Hanji had a fiendish grin plastered on her face. “And I’m having a New Year’s party on the roof of my building tomorrow night. Would you two like to come?”

Of course, she would ask Erwin. And of course, it would be right after Levi denied the man his sugar fix. Levi could feel his stomach dropping as he opened his eyes and looked up at Erwin.

Erwin gave Levi a devilish smirk. His eyes became an arctic blue, looking down almost menacingly. Levi gave Erwin a look that anyone could easily translate as ‘Don’t you fucking dare’.

His boyfriend’s expression melted into a charming smile.

“We’d love too, Hanji. It sounds like fun.”

“Fantastic! It starts at 8!”

She waved a farewell to Erwin and pranced off to the back.

 “I hope you choke on your sugar.” Levi growled pushing the cup into Erwin’s hands. Without looking back, Levi stomped off to find something that needed cleaning.

In hindsight, agreeing to go to Hanji’s party had been a truly terrible idea. At the time, Erwin hadn’t put much thought into it. Going to the party was just a way to spite Levi. However, it had come back to bite them both.

It had snowed all day and showed no signs of stopping by the time the party started. After checking the weather, Levi saw the temperature was -10 and it was only dropping. Nearly a hundred people huddled together on a crowded rooftop. Voices roared, muffled by the deafeningly loud music. Within a few minutes of being there, Levi couldn’t feel his face, and his head was pounding.

About an hour into the party, the wind picked up. Even Erwin started shacking. Erwin could endure for a while, but Levi? Levi wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he was…tiny. Once Erwin started shaking, he knew he wouldn’t last long. Luckily, He didn’t even need to say anything. Erwin wrapped an arm around Levi without a word and they slipped away from the party and speed back to Erwin’s apartment.

Levi blew his nose for the millionth time in an hour and tossed it into a trashcan they’d moved closer to the couch. His nose burned from being rubbed raw. His nose may be hurting but Levi couldn’t feel the rest off his face. He was sure his cheeks much have been puffy and red.

Levi let out an exhausted breath and sagged back into Erwin arms. They had shed most of their cloths off at the door, being damp and frozen as they were, and changed into fuzzy pajamas. Levi wasn’t ashamed to be wearing multiple layers of Erwin’s socks. His feet ached from the cold. Thankfully, Erwin cranked up the heat and lit a candle to help them relax. They had collapsed on the couch together desperately clinging to each other for warmth under massive quilts.

“Are you doing okay?” Erwin asked with apologetic eyes.

Levi glared back at him.

“Sorry.” Erwin said.

Levi shifted, snuggling deeper into Erwin’s warmth.

“That was fucking terrible.”  Levi groaned.

“My ears are still ringing.” Erwin said

The was a slight pause. “Are we old?”

Erwin laughed. “If being old means being sane enough to not party in subzero temperatures, then yes.”

Levi huffed in agreement. “Some New Year’s, right?”

“It wasn’t all bad.” Erwin said hugging Levi a little tighter.

“At least we had a good Christmas. Was it at least better than last year for you?” Levi asked.

“It was a pretty good Christmas, but It wasn’t as good as last year.”

Levi raised a brow. “Last year?”

“MmmHmm.” Erwin hummed.

“When you were stuck at work, missed your flight, and got stranded in a blizzard.”

Erwin nodded. “That’s the one.”

“You’re weird.” Levi mumbled.

“The gifts made up for it.” Erwin offered as an explanation.

“That so? What’d you get that made you so happy?”

Erwin’s response was soft but filled with such certainty made Levi’s heart ache. “You”  

There it was. One of those simple things Erwin would say that always had a way of landing perfectly in his heart. A familiar heat burned at the tips of Levi’s ears

“You’re embarrassing.” Levi muttered letting his face sink into the covers.

Erwin let out a soft sigh. Cocking his head back to look at Erwin. He was watching him with his big blue eyes, smiling down with a warm expression.

“What?” Levi asked.

“I still can’t get over that my boyfriend was born on Christmas.”

Levi kneed Erwin under the blankets, but Erwin just wrapped his arms more around Levi and pulled him into a comforting embrace. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, two updates in two days!
> 
> This is why Levi and Erwin shouldn't fight. Or maybe they should fight more. :)
> 
> I wasn't planning on having Hanji and Moblit make a cameo, but since I mentioned them last chapter I thought I should go ahead. I ended up having a lot of fun with them. I'm thinking about having Mike show up too, but idk how yet. I seriously don't understand how people party when it's so cold out. My main party plans after family gatherings are to drink hot coffee and snuggle up.


	5. Gingerbread Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason Erwin is not allowed to cook, but for once there might just be a silver lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This starts early January, so Erwin and Levi have been together for over a year now*

Dozens of families stood huddled together on the street outside of Erwin’s apartment complex. Multiple firetrucks along with half a dozen squad cars blocked off the area. Red and blue flashes filled the night air. The crimson light bounced off the pearly white ground and glistened against falling puffs of snow.

Levi and Erwin sat together on a bench across the street watching everything. The fire had long since been snuffed out, but smoke still slithered up into the sky. Murmuring of the crowd and police radios filled the silence between them.

Mere hours ago, Erwin had cheerily been boxing up Christmas decorations. Levi agreed to stop by after work to help, but Erwin went ahead and got started. While putting away a gingerbread themed display, Erwin had an idea: gingerbread cookies. He had never actually made them before but was always a bit curious. They were a notorious treat for the winter holidays that Erwin had yet to partake in eating homemade ones.  Erwin looked over at his clock and decided he had time. After looking up a recipe online, he thought he’d try making some cookies of his own. A plan that quickly went south.

Flames erupted from the stove. Erwin lost any control he had over the inferno as the flames quickly climbed the walls. Fire alarms screamed. He grabbed a handful of important items: Laptop, cellphone, wallet. And evacuated the building with the other panicked tenants.

Minutes later amidst the sirens and emergency responders, Levi appeared before him in the crown. The smaller man’s eyes were wide with worry. Levi flung himself into Erwin with a tight hug and then immediately kicked Erwin in the shin, berating him for being such an idiot.

“How did you even fuck up that bad.” Levi finally said next to him.

Erwin didn’t answer. He just looked down at his snow-covered boots.

Levi let out a heavy sigh. The puff of air was clearly visible in the cold and glowed a bright red from the lights. “Sorry I kicked you.” Levi muttered.

Instinctively, Erwin rubbed his sore leg. “After what I did, this is hardly enough.”

“Tsk, stop being dramatic. No one got hurt. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

There was a pause.

“My apartment won’t”

 Levi leaned back against the bench. “How bad was it exactly?”

Erwin bowed his head as he ran a gloved hand trough is hair. Blond hair was slightly singed black at the ends from the heat. A haircut would be needed after tonight. 

“I’m pretty sure most of the kitchen is gone. The entryway and living room likely aren’t in good shape either.” Erwin admitted. “They’re probably going to be doing repairs for a while. I’ll have to find someplace else to stay.”

“Just move in with me. My apartment’s closer to your work anyway.” Levi said casually.

Erwin jolted upright. His gaze snapped to Levi.

“Are you…asking me to live with you?” Erwin asked.

Levi went still. The realization of what he just suggested hitting him like a freight train. They had been dating for a while now. They slept together regularly and were long past their first ‘I love you’s. But this was something new entirely.

“I mean,” Levi suddenly sounded so unsure. “we’ve been together for over a year…so if you want to.”

“Levi, I would love to move in with you.” Erwin looked back at the smoking apartment. “I wish it were under better circumstances though.”

Levi shifted awkwardly.

“I have rules.” There was hesitation in Levi’s tone.

“Alright.”

“I’ve been told I’m difficult to live with.”

“By who?” Erwin asked.

“By eleven previous roommates.”

Erwin had to cover his mouth to muffle a laugh.

Levi turned on the bench so that he was facing Erwin directly. His eyes serious. “I clean every day, and I like things being handled a certain way.”

Erwin nods. “I can adjust.”

“Erwin…”

“Yes?”

“You’re not allowed in the kitchen.”

“That’s fair.”

In the days that followed, Levi helped Erwin gather up whatever wasn’t burned up in the fire. It had been worse than expected. The majority of Erwin’s home was charred black. Despite this, Erwin commented how it was at least good that the fire had been contained to only his apartment which earned a frustrated glare from Levi.

Nothing in the kitchen had been salvageable. Luckily, most of Erwin’s bedroom was fine. He wouldn’t need to replace his cloths. Although once Erwin got settled into Levi’s place, it took a week of washing to get the burn smell out of them.

Erwin quickly realized, yes, Levi had MANY rules. Shoes always had to come off at the front door. Dishes never were left in the sink but washed and loaded immediately. Levi had a very precise washing schedule that needed to be followed to a T. And so on and so forth. Erwin met nearly all of Levi’s cleaning expectations except one. Erwin tended to bring his work home and spent hours on his laptop. While doing so, he loved to eat. Crackers, chips, snack packs, candy, and basically anything for absent minded consumption.  Before living together, Erwin usually waited until he was alone to do his work, but now it was driving Levi insane.

Levi was enraged when he saw the mess Erwin had made. He yelled at Erwin for getting crumbs all over the carpet and leaving smudge stains on the tables. After that, Levi forbid Erwin from snacking while working. Wanting to be a good guest, Erwin agreed. The next time Erwin found himself at his computer, he tried in vain to ignore the impulse to eat. Erwin’s fingers itched looking for something to grab. His mouth tasted dry and bland. It wasn’t long before Erwin broke Levi’s new rule and snuck in snacks.

It was rough at first. Erwin was walking through a minefield. Levi’s heightened sense of awareness didn’t help matters. Something about the quirk in Levi’s brow told Erwin he was on to him. Erwin wasn’t surprised when Levi eventually found his stash. Of course, he would, he cleans everywhere. Levi was upset, sure, but the true fury ignited when Levi saw the debris of crumbs Erwin left on the couch.

The fight that ensued had been a notably bad one. All of a sudden, it wasn’t just about Erwin leaving a mess of crumbs on the couch. It was about Levi’s need to use a lint roller on everything and how Erwin had to be careful to not even leave fingerprints on the refrigerator. Then it was about Erwin’s constant all-nighters and how Erwin had gone behind his back. They yelled until their voices were raw. They yelled until they ran out of things to yell about.

Afterwards, Levi seemed to withdrawal from him completely. They stood in the living room in a silence. Without another word, Levi disappeared into the kitchen.

Erwin, who wasn’t in the mood to look at the man anymore, stomped off to take a shower. The steaming water splashed against his skin. The droplets pounded against him like a heavy rain, but the torrid water didn’t burn. It calmed him. The longer he bathed in it the more he could feel the tenseness in his muscles ease. He lingered there. He doesn’t know how long. Long enough for his skin to turn red and fingers to prune.

Eventually, he stepped out of the shower. He breathed in the heavy air and admittedly felt a lot better than when he got in. He shaved quickly, brushed his teeth, and combed back his wild hair. He paused looking in the mirror, a little hesitant to face what was beyond the door, but it would be childish to hide in the bathroom all night. With a reluctant sigh, Erwin slipped on some pajama pants and stepped out of the bathroom.

He froze. Levi wasn’t in the bedroom. Glancing over at the clock he saw that it was late. Very late. Erwin turned and strode down the hall. When he got back to the living room he felt a choking weight escape his chest in a relived sigh. 

Levi was curled up on the couch holding a cup of tea in his strange way and hugging a knee to his chest.

“Are you going to leave?”

Erwin shoulders sank. Levi hadn’t even turned to look at him.

When Erwin spoke, his voice came out hurt. “What? No…Levi why would you-”

And then it hit him. What Levi had said before he had moved in. Eleven roommates all of which had walked right out of his life.  Levi was always simple in how he spoke, rarely giving away too much information. He may often be rude, but the man was nothing if not honest.

But a thought occurred to Erwin. What if Levi hadn’t told him enough about his other roommates. What if even one of those roommates and he had been something …more.

“Because I’m unbearable to stick around.”

Erwin was at Levi’s side in an instant. He sat down on the couch while watching Levi carefully. This feeling Levi was going through, was it fear? Had Levi lost people he genuinely cared about because of his cleaning habits? The idea was baffling to Erwin. It was frustrating but not worth abandoning someone over. Especially not Levi.

He got his answer when Levi glanced his way behind ebony bangs. Stone-blue eyes shimmered like water in the light and were tinted red at the edges.

 “We had a fight. It happens.” Gently, Erwin tilted Levi’s chin toward him. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Erwin placed an affirming kiss on Levi’s head. “Not unless you want me to, that is.”

“Tch. I like you being here.” Levi admitted quietly. His fingers dug into the fabric of Erwin’s shirt. “I like waking up with you. I like that the dresser is starting to smell more like your cologne. I like seeing your huge ass shoes at the front door. And even though you keep making a mess, I like hearing you try to sneak your garbage passed me.”

Erwin smiled softly. “I like living here with you too.  It makes me so happy.”

Levi eyes him skeptically. “How can you be happy if coming home is like walking through glass?”

“It’s…been stressful I’ll admit, but I still want to be with you.”

“I’m sorry. I asked you to move in with me, and I’ve been acting like this is still just my place.”

“But, Levi this is your-”

“No, this isn’t just my apartment anymore.” Levi looked deep into Erwin’s eyes. “It’s our apartment.”

Levi reached out letting his fingers intertwine with Erwin’s. With a firm squeeze he looked at Erwin with determination before he spoke again.

“This is our apartment.”

Erwin let out a heavy sigh feeling the weight of what Levi was telling him. The wasn’t meant to just be his home anymore. It was theirs. That realization made his heart flutter. He squeezed Levi’s hands in return and nodded.

“Okay. We’ll do this together.” He breathed. “So, how about this: I’ll do my best to keep respecting your rules, and you can try to embrace some changes.”

“Like Doritos on the carpet?” Levi grimaced.

Erwin let out a light laugh. “Yes.”

“Okay.”

It took time. Levi allowed Erwin his snacks and Erwin always took off his shoes at the front door.

What had been stressful at first slowly became comforting. No longer did Erwin have to worry about things like dishes or mopping taking up most of his day. They handled the workload together. Even though, Levi still handled most of the cleaning. Remembering to pick up groceries was simpler because they could remember together. Also, Erwin had to admit, He loved coming home to the man. Both on calmer nights when they would quietly eat dinner together and watch a bad movie or two and on the more heated nights too.

Eventually, living together became routine. It was as simple as breathing. 

When the winter months finally rolled around again, Levi allowed Erwin to help in the kitchen. Together, they made gingerbread cookies. They were the most delicious cookies Erwin had ever eaten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter out! Woo! and it ends with them approaching their 2 year anniversary!
> 
> They're living together! A lot has happened to them in the time span of a a few months. But they love each other and that's what's important. I need to write more fluff for them because I've had them butt heads in every chapter. The main goal for me is to write some interesting/fun eruri and to try and show relationships aren't easy. You're gonna butt heads sometimes, but there also needs to be a system of love and support for it to work. 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing some angst in here, but I'm not sure. Thoughts?  
> Should I try another go at smut? I kinda want to write it and have some ideas, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Leave a comment to let know.


	6. Stranded in a Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi are on their way to the airport when a blizzard sets in. They'll have to find a way to occupy their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas in February because why not? I was having some writers block on other fic, so I came back over to this one. I'm not abandoning it! Anyway, this chapter I'm trying some more explicit content. I got some really nice feedback from my other fic I'll Make it Up to You, so I decided to practice writing some more scenes like that. Enjoy!

Snow showered down around them as wind howled, pounding relentlessly against the car.

It was a blizzard. They’d be completely blind if they weren’t stuck in bumper to bumper traffic. Rows of red and yellow tail lights peered through the dense snow-fog. It reminded them the outside world still existed outside.

Erwin’s fingers pattered on the steering wheel in an endless rhythm. It already starting to give Levi a headache, but it was better than the radio right now, and Erwin deserved to be allowed something. It didn’t even really seem to matter though because beyond their car and through the howling wind, he could hear someone blaring Christmas music from their car. Levi dared a glance outside the window, and he couldn’t even see the ground. Or maybe he could. Everything was white. He let out a heavy sigh as he thumped back into his seat. Being stuck was one thing, but why did have to be in a car?

 “Well, we’re two for two on being stranded in a blizzard on Christmas.” Erwin joked.

“Being stranded sucks.” Levi groaned. “But being stranded in this car is just shit.”

Erwin gave him a sorry look. He took his hand off the wheel to take Levi’s. There was a light reassuring squeeze. “We’ll get through it. I promise.”

His words came soft. As frustrated as Levi was about being stuck in a car, Erwin’s words made it better. In that moment, Levi realized something. No one ever made him feel as at ease than Erwin did. There was no one he’d rather be stuck in a shitty situation with. This realization had the tips of his ears turning red, and he suddenly wanted to get away from it because Erwin’s big blue eyes were now watching him curiously.

Levi smirked and gave him a shove. “Stop trying to be a nice guy. It doesn’t suit you.”

Erwin laughed. “Oh, really?”

“You’re just as annoyed as I am right now.”

“Am I?” Erwin asked a bit amused.

“Yeah, your weird eyebrows are to emotional, they give you away.” Levi mocked. Then his eyes went a bit more serious. “I don’t think we’re gonna make that flight, though.”

Erwin smiled and gave a little shrug. “It’s not the end of the world. We’ll get there one way or another. Regardless, I’m just glad I have you with me.”

Levi had to fight back a smile. He loved his stupid perfect boyfriend. Guilt pitted in his stomach. Levi was never so good with words like Erwin always seemed to be. He thought of plenty things to say but nothing ever felt right. So, he hoped his actions were enough. Levi leaned in and adored the way Erwin’s eyes were already sliding closed. His hand gently cupped Erwin’s cheek and pulled him into a loving kiss.

The kiss left them both a little breathless. Levi pulled back, a little unsure of what to do next. They weren’t entirely alone. Then he had an idea.

Levi gestured to the keys still on the ignition. “You should turn off the car.”

“We’ll freeze.” Erwin defended. Not getting the hint at all.

“The car’s pretty insulated.” Levi looked out the front window seeing a long line of dim tail-lights ahead of them. “We’re gonna be here a while anyway. We don’t wanna risk using up all our gas or draining the battery.”

Regardless of his other intentions, there was truth in his words. They had been sitting for hours already and there was no way to know when they’d be moving again.

Reluctantly, Erwin nodded and reached out twisting the key out of the ignition. The engine went silent and the lights above their heads went out leaving them in near total darkness. With their lights off and the blinding blizzard raging outside, they were invisible to the rest of the world.

Erwin had still not caught on to Levi’s intentions and continued to tap at the wheel. Levi leaned back into his seat now frustrated and waited for a new opportunity. Sure enough a few minutes into sitting in the turned off car, cold slowly began to creep its way in.

“Erwin.” Levi whispered.

“Yes?”

“I’m cold.”

“We have some blankets in the back.” Erwin said glancing behind them but froze when he saw Levi’s face.

 _Idiot_. Levi was glaring now.

“….Oh.” Erwin breathed.

Levi shook his head but got up from his seat anyway. So much for letting Erwin make the first move. He crawled over the center console looking catlike all the while. He settled himself atop Erwin already winding hungry hands through the man’s blond locks.

He yanked them together for a kiss earning a satisfying yelp from Erwin. Levi’s tongue roamed across Erwin’s plump lips demanding entrance which he was quickly given. He made quick work of his jacket and tossed it aside. His body was already betraying him as it began to grind with want against Erwin’s groin. A sharp gasped escaped Erwin as he pulled away to breath.

Erwin’s hands found Levi’s waist, halting him for a moment.

“Levi, I need my bag.” Erwin breathed out. It came out frustrated and forced, like even a moment apart hurt.

It brought a smirk to Levi’s face. The knowledge that it pained Erwin to pause was exhilarating.

“I’ll start then.” Levi whispered hungrily.

Without the lights, Levi couldn’t see much, but he saw how the words made Erwin’s eyes dark. Levi raised his fingers to Erwin’s mouth; his fingers gently ran themselves across his wet bottom lip. Erwin eagerly opened for him, generously sucking at Levi’s fingers.

The feeling of Erwin’s tongue sucking on him sent a jolt of warmth in between his thighs. He took in heavy breath.

Levi removed his hand and leaned away from Erwin giving the man more room. As Erwin shifted beneath him, reaching behind the seat for his travel bag, Levi shimmied his pants lower exposing himself.

He pushed two fingers beyond his opening, letting out a light gasp as he curled into himself. He arched back into his own touch already becoming breathless. Fuck he was tight. His walls burned hot against his fingertips as he loosened himself gradually working his way in further.

He let out an embarrassing whine when he pushed a third finger in. There was a deep breath beneath him. Through heated eyes he could see Erwin tugging off his scarf and pulling away his own winter coat throwing them away. Those blue eyes focused up at him, never looking away. Erwin was looking up at him like he was about to devour him whole. The idea made Levi’s knees go weak.

Then the entire seat jerked backward.

Levi lurched forward reaching out a hand to catch himself and ended up grabbing Erwin’s upper thigh along with something else that was growing harder by the second.

Levi frowned down at Erwin.

Erwin smirked. “More room.” He explained lifting his hand from the adjustment handle.

“Ass.” Levi said narrowing his eyes further. Then he noticed the bottle in Erwin’s hand. _Finally_. Erwin pulled Levi lower.

“Would you like your present now?” Erwin breathed, with his breath hot on Levi’s neck.

 _God, he’s corny_. “Stop being an idiot.” Levi grumbled and draped his arms around Erwin’s shoulders

Erwin let out a light laugh before giving him another kiss. He started at the lips and worked his way down. Across the cheek, the jaw, and down the neck, stopping near his collar. This is where he took his time. Erwin’s hot mouth kissed him hard earning a moan from Levi.

But this was just a distraction.

Levi felt his hips being tilted and his fingers removed. The emptiness left behind physically ached. Suddenly, he heard the _click_ of a cap, and it drew his attention. He saw that Erwin too had freed himself while Levi was distracted. Lube slid into Erwin’s palm. Levi’s heart hammered in his chest in anticipation.

Erwin rubbed his own massive erection coating himself with lube. Levi could feel his entire face flushing. Then Erwin was easing him down and Levi followed willingly. He felt Erwin rubbing against him hot and wet from the lube. Suddenly, Erwin’s head was slowly pushing passed his rim.

“Hnng!” Levi groaned out between clenched teeth. Nails dug deeper into Erwin’s back.

Levi was gasping for air. Erwin felt too big. Stretching him wider than his fingers ever could. It burned and yet the pain was so satisfying. Their hips began rocking, slowly easing them together. Erwin buried his head further into Levi’s neck, breathing him in as they moved. Beyond the burn, there was a heated pressure that filled Levi completely releasing waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

He needed more. He held Erwin tighter and grinded faster. Erwin was quick to oblige. His hands tightened around Levi's waist and forced him down pushing Erwin deeper inside him. Levi let out a cry. They paused for a moment giving Levi time to learn to relax again. Then they started rocking again. Together this time.

Their movements became faster. Erwin was slamming into something so deep inside Levi it had whatever composure he still had teetering on the edge.

“God, I love you.” Levi moaned.

Erwin’s movements slowed. He gasped out. “What?”

Levi was panting over him, confused by Erwin’s sudden pause. “Don’t act so surprised.”

He didn’t understand. Why had this made Erwin pause? It’s not like they hadn’t told each other how they felt. And then it hit him. Levi had never said it during sex before.

Levi looked down at Erwin. He looked aroused and tired and lost, and in his eyes was complete adoration for the man looking back at him.

 _Well, he likes it._ Levi noted.

Levi tugged Erwin’s hair again and leaned down placing a loving kiss on his head. Then he said it again.

“I love you.”

Erwin took in a sharp breath and was moving again. With each heavy thrust Levi lost himself a bit more. It ached in the best of ways. Pressure was building fast now. A white-hot fire consumed his mind. The only thing grounding him at all was the feeling of Erwin inside him. Contradictory, it was also the cause of his madness.

“I love you.”

It fueled Erwin further. Their bodies smacked together harshly as Erwin pounded right into Levi’s prostate leaving him panting and crying for Erwin at the same time. Sweat was blossoming across their skin and the world stopped existing.

“I love you!” Levi cried as he came.

* * *

 

In another car not too far way, a brunette bopped along with the radio

Despite being trapped on the road. She smiled. With one hand on the wheel her ponytail bobbed along to Winter Wonderland blaring loudly. Hanji was leaning into her hand with two fingers pressing into her grinning cheeks as she stared at the car in front of them. Their lights had abruptly gone out several minutes ago.

“Hanji?” Moblit asked. He sat in the seat beside her. His eyes had been shut as he tried to relax but Hanji’s silence and then eager staring had caught his attention.

“I think the people in front of us are fucking.” She said giddily.

“What! Hanji, don’t watch them!” Moblit squealed bolting more upright.

Hanji turned and batted big brown eyes curiously at Moblit. “Why?”

Moblit’s expression went flat. “I shouldn’t have to explain why.”

Hanji’s arms crossed dramatically. “It doesn’t matter. I couldn’t really see much anyway.”

“Yeah, that makes it better.” Moblit murmured.

Then Hanji reached up clicking off their own lights. Moblit breathed out the beginnings of a confused ‘wha?’ before Hanji shushed him. She maneuvered herself out of her seat and crawled over to Moblit positioning herself right above him.

“Wanna have sex?” she asked.

Moblit blinked up at her. His mouth dropped open as he gaped out sounds. He was stammering, but no solid words came out. So, Hanji leaned in claiming his mouth with her own. The kiss started deep and Moblit was already moaning into it.

Moblit pulled back suddenly. He glanced out the window. “There are people.”

“They can’t see.”

The stress in Moblit’s expression was already melting away.

“Okay” He breathed. This time wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her down himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but i really wanted to include Hanji and Moblit in this chapter. For the record, she has no idea she's watching Levi. I had a lot of fun with this one.
> 
> Comment Kudos, let me know what you thought! Do you wanna see more explicit scenes like this? maybe some more fluff? Let me know.


End file.
